


Winning Streaks

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, POV Crixus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus needs a change of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 7: Streaks

Crixus considers Spartacus in the darkness of the room. Both their wounds are being tended to and this time Spartacus seems to be worse off than him. He has trouble staying conscious.

Crixus knows in his head and from experience that no winning streak lasts forever. He knows in his heart that he needs Spartacus´ to be over now. 

He takes in all the cuts on Spartacus´ body and tries to gauge the damage, notes the weak spots; decides how he´ll take advantage of them in their next sparring.

He needs his luck to change. He feels the change coming.


End file.
